Setting it Straight
by zZ Sky Ninja Zz
Summary: Contains spoilers to episode 6. Neptune was asked to the dance by Weiss but declines. The fact, is that he wants someone else. But is scared she won't like him because of the image he created of himself. With the help of a team mate. He decides to set it straight. Possible one-shot. One sided BurningOcean (NeptunexYang) Rated T. Review for this to become a series.


Setting it Straight

**For you people who haven't seen episode 6 of RWBY volume 2 and want to avoid spoilers, this is your last chance to leave this story and watch the episode first. For people who did watch it, you should know Weiss asked Neptune to the dance. Now, since we never saw him with her, this brings up the image he said no. This is my take. One shot for now but I might make this a series. Enjoy.**

Neptune Vasilias. Sun Wukong' oldest and best friend, a boy who was a sight for the ladies to behold. A boy who finds himself face to face with the one and only Weiss Schnee.

"Hi Weiss, what's up?" Neptune asked smiling. He noticed one of Weiss' friends peeking behind the corner. The blonds name was escaping Neptune at the moment but then.

"W-Would you like to accompany me to the dance?" Weiss asked blushing.

Neptune' mind was on shutdown at that question. He also saw the blonds eyes droop and walk away and suddenly, Neptune felt sympathy for him. Heartbreak. Oh, he can relate to that feeling so much.

Sighing, he decided to set things right and let Weiss know what he thinks of her, Neptune knew he would end up hurting her, but she needs to know.

"Weiss… listen…"

A flash of sadness flashed on the heiress' face. _'Great start Neptune! Who the hell starts with that?'_

Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Look, you're great. Wonderful even. But I don't….. like you. No wait. I like you, but not like like you."

Weiss looked down. "O-Oh…"

"I'm sorry. I really thought I was doing no harm with just harmless flirting, until it was pointed out by someone that eventually I am gonna get someone hurt."

Neptune groaned internally. _'No turning back now.'_

"Again. You are great. But you're just not my type."

Neptune cringed when Weiss shook a little. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. What I meant to say was. You will meet someone who will make you happy and smile each day but… that someone is not me."

He took a deep breath. "So, no. I'm sorry Weiss but I have to say no. Besides, I already have a date."

Weiss put on a fake smile. "O-Oh, that's okay….. it was d-dumb anyway to ask. I-I'm just going to go now."

With that, she closed her eyes and quickly walked away. Groaning, Neptune slumped against the wall and slid down. "I'm a moron."

"No, you're not."

Neptune looked up to see his team mate Scarlet, smiling at him. "I know she is upset. But it was better she knew now than be hurt later."

Neptune nodded, smiling slightly. "Thanks Scarlet…. You always put us on the right path."

She smiled and sat next to him. "Well, when it comes to girls you guys are useless. You don't think, Sun is awkward and Sage is… Sage."

Neptune chuckled as both of them looked at the night sky. "Yeah. I guess we are."

"But Neptune. I can tell by your face there IS someone you want to ask out."

He sighed as his head slumped. "Yeah….."

Scarlet looked at him. "Mind telling me who it is?"

"Not really…. She doesn't seem interested."

She nudged him. "C'mon. I can try and help."

"…It's Yang. Happy?"

"The blond on Weiss' team?"

Neptune sighed again. "Yeah. When me and Sun were helping them before with Torchwick and all that stuff, I was paired with her. It was at that point I wish I could take back all that harmless flirting."

He smiled as he thought of her. "She is amazing. She has an amazing personality, such fire in her soul. And when we went to that club. What a woman…. She kind of acts like you when it comes to fighting. She takes crap from nobody and… and…"

Neptune sighed. "Then there is me. It when I first saw her in her dorm that I realised my feelings. Though I saw her once. It was at the canteen and she was covered in food."

Scarlet nodded. "So, why have you been putting off asking her out? You're Neptune Vasilias. It doesn't take you long to ask a girl out."

"Because it seems she doesn't like me."

The red head looked at him again. "Maybe that is because her first impression of you is a player. Maybe she thinks you will lose interest quickly and move on to the next one. Maybe it is because when she was in front of you you were-"

She does air quotes. "-'Harmlessly flirting' with Weiss."

Neptune groaned. "Alright, I get it!"

"But….. you still have a chance Nep. The question is. Are you willing to?"

The blue haired boy was silent at that. Scarlet went and stood up. "Well, there is little I can do. The rest is up to you. If she is like you describe her, she will give you a chance."

With that, Scarlet turned and left, leaving Neptune to his thoughts.

"She's right….." He stood up. "I still have a chance!"

Fueled by this thought, Neptune looked around trying to find Yang when he saw her leaving a classroom. _'This is my chance!'_

He watched the blond go into her dorm and cleared his throat. "Alright man. You got this."

Taking a deep breath, Neptune knocked on the door. Eventually, Yang came to answer it and smiled. "Oh. Hi Neptune. Are you here for the Ice Queen? I'm sure you would like to see your date."

Just as she was about to call Weiss, Neptune said. "She's not my date."

Yang turned to face him surprised. "What? Didn't she ask you?"

"She did. But I said no."

She glared and folded her arms. "So I was right. You ARE a player. Well, good day Neptune."

But just as she was about to slam the door in his face, Neptune grabbed it and kept it open. "Please Yang. Hear me out."

She was still angry, but leaned on the door frame. "Alright. I'm listening."

"Look. I-I know I was acting that way towards Weiss, but…."

"Buuuuut?" Yang asked.

"I want to be with you!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And give me a reason why I should go to the dance with you?"

He looked down and shook his head. "I have no reasons. I just want you to give me a chance."

Yang' eyes looked down. "I-I know at first glance I am just a guy who goes from one girl to the next in a heartbeat, but I swear I'm not."

Neptune swallowed the lump in his throat, his hands clammy and sweaty. "But, I want to prove to you I am not. I want to prove to you I care about one girl and one girl only. You."

Yang looked up biting her lip, lightly blushing. "Neptune…. I….."

"I just want a chance Yang. To prove to you I'm much more. Soo….."

Both their eyes met each other. "Yang Xiao Long. Will you go to the dance with me?"

**And there we go. Originally, I was just going to end it after Weiss leaves but more came into my brain. If you guys want more, leave a review saying you want more and this can become a possible series.**

**Favourite, Follow, Review.**

**Safety and Peace, and may the Gods of Budder protect you.**


End file.
